L'Arche des Gundams
by Sinsiliniai
Summary: Prenez un job d’été tout ce qu’il y a de plus répandu, une arche de Noé nouvelle version et surtout une bonne dose de Kawaii avec encore et toujours de l’humour… Et vous obtiendrez ma Fic! Attention : Yaoi HeeroDuo et QuatreTrowa


Titre : L'arche des Gundams…

Auteur : FoxofMarble

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : repousse légèrement la lame aiguisée du sabre chinois Pas à moi… Sauf Emelyn et les ch'tis Zanimaux ! (Euuuh… Y aura pas besoin d'appeler la SPA, vous inquiétez pas ! Enfin si, quand même un tout petit peu…)

Adresse : foxofmarbleyahoo.fr

Date de Création : Le 17 Juin 2006

Taper le : 26 Juillet 2006

Genre : Délire (petit OCC), Kawaii sur font de Yaoi

Couples : Traditionnels Heero/Relena ainsi que Duo/Hilde en fond… Naaan, ne partez pas, c'est une blague !

(de mauvais goût, je sais…) Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre en fond, bien sur !

Avertissement : Yaoi… Homophobes, la gentille FoM vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci pour l'écoute ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !

Bêta-Lectrice : Arlia eien

Truc sans importance : Et n'oublier pas : Les numéros entre (…) vous renverrons vers le bas de la page voir mes notes toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres…

* * *

P'tit note hyper super intéressante… Mais que personne ne lira :

Je remercie ma prof d'allemand et ses cours lourds, très lourds… Avec l'aimable participation de mon prof de techno dans le rôle de la poudre soporifique…

Fiction réalisée en classe -.- ;;; Nan, j'ai pas honte, pourquoi, je devrais ?

Inspiré par Shii-chan qui n'est même pas au courant et qui ne le sera jamais… Car elle déteste le Yaoi !

Bon, bonne lecture ! .

Et un nouveau One-shot, un !

Bisous, FoM (Yamaneko)

* * *

_« …Aucune pension n'accepte vos adorables bestioles ? Tout le monde à peur de votre magnifique mygale ?_

_Soyez sans craintes chers élèves, la pension Wing and co assurera la garde de vos petits amis (Animaux hein, allez pas nous refiler l'amour de votre vie !)_

_Ils seront bichonnés par de véritables amis des bêtes :_

_Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang_

_La pension sera ouverte du début des vacances scolaires, jusqu'à leur fin._

_Le prix par journée est de 12€, tous types d'animaux acceptés._

_Pour les inscriptions ou pour plus amples informations, veuillez vous adressez à Duo Maxwell, 2ndB… »_

* * *

Quatre paires d'yeux fixaient l'annonce… Oups pardon, on reprend : 

Quatre paires d'yeux **furieux** fixaient l'annonce.

Qui était encore l'abruti qui avait manigancé tout ça ?… Pas la peine, mais alors vraiment pas, de chercher bien loin, c'était signé :

D comme Débile et M comme Majeur… Aussi connu sous le nom de Duo Maxwell.

Les quatre détenteurs desdites paires d'yeux s'entre regardèrent un court instant puis tous se retournèrent vers ledit débile majeur…

* * *

¤(…Lycée Sakuma (1)…)¤ 

Ah la la, le lycée… Ses couloirs deux fois trop longs, ses profs ennuyeux et ses cours barbants…

Sa cantine moderne qui servait des plats de l'âge de pierre, ou au mieux des Raviolis (2)…

Et ses traditionnels panneaux d'affichage ou l'on accrochait tout et rien en passant de la perte d'un taille-crayon à celle de son petit ami sans oublier les petites annonces…

Quoi de plus normal pour un lycée normal ? Quoi de plus normalement banal ? Quoi de plus mortellement ennuyant…?

- MAXWELL !

…Malheureusement pour vous mais heureusement pour moi, ce lycée hébergeait un modeste groupe de cinq étudiants fort peu banals composé d'un hacker asocial, d'un natté turbulent, d'un français quasi muet, d'un blond protecteur et pour terminer d'un chinois colérique… Tout les cinq étaient, en toute modestie, l'espoir de la paix pour l'humanité… Et tout les cinq s'ennuyaient ferme ! (3)

Mais peut-on encore dire d'un lycée qu'il est normal dans ces conditions ?… Après vote du public et réflexion intense (perte de deux neurones), nous avons jugé que non, ces conditions faisaient passer ce lycée dans la catégorie : Lycée dangereux

Bref revenons-en à nos moutons, ou je devrais plutôt dire à nos Maxwell… Ledit Maxwell, air professionnel, feuille et crayon en main, fit un demi-tour complet pour se retrouver face à face avec ses quatre meilleurs amis (trop orgueilleux pour se l'avouez, mais c'est tout comme !), devenus à ce moment ses pires cauchemars :

- Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? Ce serai pour une ou deux semaines ? Euuuh… A tien, c'est vous les gars… Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il

- Duo. commença le japonais d'un ton très, trop calme

- Oui Hee-cha… Heero ? déglutit Duo

- Omae o korosu ! termina le brun qui, s'il n'aurai pas été retenu par Quatre et Trowa, aurai sans aucun doute envisagé d'étrangler notre cher ami américain.

Quiconque ne comprenait aucun mot de japonais pouvait facilement décoder ces paroles à l'aide des quatre regards furieux qui faisaient face au natté… De toute évidence le reste du groupe n'allait pas le féliciter pour sa merveilleuse idée !

- C'est quoi ça, Maxwell ! cria Wufei en plaquant ladite annonce sur le nez de Duo

- Pas si près Fei, je vois rien…(4) Quoi ? Ah euuuuh, ça ? demanda l'américain

- Oui, ça, Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête ! soupira Quatre

- Mais… Bon d'accord, je vais être franc avec vous, vous le méritez bien… commença l'américain

Alors que tout le monde, vous y compris je pense, pensait que le natté allait sortir un truc intelligent, hé bien non :

- En fait, je m'ennuie ! termina Duo, l'air très sérieux

- Tu t'ennuies… TU… T'ENNUIES ! s'écria Wufei

- Euuuuh, je viens de te le dire Fei… essaya Duo

- Rah, retenez-moi ou je l'étripe ! cria le chinois

- Calme-toi Wufei ! s'exclama Quatre alors que la plus part des lycéens passant par là se retournaient au son des éclats de voix et avides d'une bonne baston.

- Dis-moi Duo, tu n'es pas au courant que les profs viendraient nous chercher pour une nouvelle mission à la fin de cette année scolaire ? Et que comptes-tu faire de ces animaux ! demanda Trowa, ami des bêtes

- Eh bien oui, mais en fait non…

Pure explication Maxwellienne. (5) Quatre se reprit le plus vite et demanda :

- Comment ça !

- J m'a contacté hier dans la soirée… Nous avons deux mois de libre ! dit naturellement Duo

- Pardon ! reprit Quatre, étonné

- Oui… En fait c'est pas si compliqué : Les profs pouponnent ! lâcha le châtain

- Euuuh… Pouponnent ? demanda Wufei, complètement à la masse

- Bah oui ! La fille de G à eu un enfant, une petite fille si je me souviens bien… Du coup ils jouent les papas gâteaux avec elle !

Il y eut un très, trèèèès grand moment de silence parmi l'équipe.

Imaginer que les profs aient des enfants, encore pire, qu'ils soient grands-parents ! C'était hors des capacités mentales de l'équipe. Rien que d'imaginer G chantant une berceuse ou encore J donnant le biberon à un enfant, ils en avaient des frissons. (6)

- Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ? Sans nous le demander ! s'étrangla Wufei

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?

C'était LA question à la con…

- Tu… Tu n'aurais pas préféré partir en vacances ? demanda Quatre

- Vacances ? Connais pas ce mot ! dit Duo

Alors que tout aurait put tourner au plus mal pour le jeune Maxwell, la carte de la chance, ou de la malchance c'est selon les points de vue, entra en jeux :

_« Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang sont attendus dans le bureau du proviseur ! Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang… Merci ! »_

C'était un message qui provenait du haut-parleur qui servait normalement à diffuser des chants de Noël criards. (7)

Tous cinq se consultèrent du regard : Quel était encore le problème ?

Arrivés à destination, terme qui signifie ici : « Avoir frappé à la troisième porte après la salle de science située au rez-de-chaussée et être entrés dans la pièce »

Arrivés à destination donc, les cinq adolescents se retrouvèrent face à M. Greeman, leur aimable supérieur hiérarchique :

- Vous êtes bien Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang ?

- Oui c'est nous… dit Quatre, professionnel en négociations

- …Et c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée d'ouvrir une pension pour animaux ?

- Oui, c'est nous ! se dépêcha de dire Duo

- Je trouve vraiment que c'est une… Merveilleuse idée ! dit M. Greeman

Il semblait être le seul avec Duo, à être convaincu par le fait que cette idée soit si merveilleuse que ça.

Le proviseur continua sur sa lancée :

- Voyez-vous, j'ai un petit problème avec Fifi…

- Euuuuh… Fifi ? s'informa Trowa

- Oui Fifi, mon caniche Toy ! Nous partons en vacances moi et ma femme dès le début de juillet et personne ne veut garder ma petite Fifi ! Vous me rendez un grand service !… Vous la prenez alors ?

- Euuuuh… commença Duo en se retournant vers le reste de la troupe

- Oui, avec plaisir ! acheva Heero à qui cela n'avait pas l'air de faire si plaisir que ça

- Merci, merci beaucoup ! Vous pouvez retourner en pause ! conclu Greeman qui lui avait l'air heureux

De retour dans la cour du lycée, après avoir eu la charge du Fox Terrier de la concierge et du Grœnendael (8) de l'infirmière scolaire, Wufei se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura :

- Mais c'est pas vrai… Mais c'est pas vrai ! Yuy, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

- Je ne pouvais pas refuser, ça n'aurait pas été fin pour le reste de l'administration ! Nous sommes ici incognito !

- Tu trouves ça discret, une pension pour animaux ! dit Trowa tellement étonné qu'il en oublia d'être muet

- Pas vraiment, c'est encore la faute à cet imbécile ! marmonna Heero en fusillant ledit imbécile du regard

Mignon le Duo, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin ! Heero se reprit bien vite, se donnant une claque mentale. L'américain qui possédait une ouïe remarquable dit à son tour :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'imbécile ?

- Mais explique-moi Yuy, pourquoi as-tu dit oui ? reprit Trowa ignorant Duo avec superbe

- Heero Yuy n'a qu'une parole ! répondit Heero

Ce fut donc Quatre qui trancha :

- Nous n'avons plus le choix… Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à nous répartir les animaux que Duo à déjà acceptés…

Après quelques éclats de voix, le groupe fut d'accord :

Heero sera chargé des félins

Duo s'occupera des canaris et autres volatiles

Trowa gardera les canidés

Quatre aura la charge des poissons (rouges, jaunes, verts, bleus… Enfin bref, des poissons quoi !)

Enfin Wufei se chargera de tout le reste…

* * *

¤(Résidence secondaire (très, très secondaire) Winner)¤ 

¤(Début des Vacances Scolaires)¤

- Euuuh Quatchou, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Quatre plaça respectivement un balai, une serviette et une éponge, un plumeau ainsi que la traditionnelle raclette à vitre dans les mains de Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei lui-même tenait un aspirateur entre les mains :

- Puisque nous allons héberger quelques pensionnaires, le mieux serai de rendre cette maison accueillante, non ?

- Mais… Il y a des entreprises pour ça ! argumenta Duo

- Tu te rappelles, incognito ! Tu trouves ça discret un camion ménager s'en allant vers une maison sensée être déserte ! renchérit Quatre

- Euuuuh…

Un à Zéro pour Quatchou !

Quatre s'approcha alors de l'américain, le menaçant de la tête de son aspirateur en disant :

- C'est ton idée Duo, tu assumes ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans la cuisine !

- Mais Quatchou ! tenta le pilote de Deathscythe

- Exécution ! cria le blond

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour se diriger, limite pour courir, vers la cuisine. Quatre pouvait être effrayant des fois… Il s'attaqua donc à la pauvre vaisselle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne en maugréant.

Quatre se retourna vers les trois autres, une flamme dans les yeux. Les autres pilotes déglutirent, préférant choisir la carte de la passivité plutôt que celle de la révolte : Face à un Quatre maniaco-enragé mieux valait se taire :

- Heero, le salon aurait bien besoin d'un coup de balai… La cuisine aussi d'ailleurs !

- Ninmu ryoukai ! lança Heero toujours prêt pour une mission

- Trowa, comme tu es le plus grand de nous tous, tu pourrais passer le plumeau au-dessus des étagères !

- … dit le français en s'en allant, plumeau en main

- Enfin toi Wufei, tu t'occuperas de laver les vitres ! termina le blond

- C'est aux onnas de faire ça, certainement pas à moi ! Je refuse ! dit le chinois, catégorique

- Wufei… dit Quatre sur un ton d'avertissement, Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te dépêcher ! Tu as exactement 26 vitres à nettoyer avant le premier arrivage, c'est à dire ce soir…

- Oui, oui, Winner… marmonna Wufei avant de se rendre à la cuisine, remplir un seau d'eau

- Bien, quant à moi je m'occupe du reste ! soupira Quatre, s'en allant à son tour

…Le soir même le sol était tellement propre qu'on aurait put voir son reflet dedans s'il n'avait pas été brun foncé.

La maison resplendissait tel un sou neuf et les cinq garçons étaient complètement vidés. Les onnas remontaient de beaucoup dans l'estime de Wufei qui ne pourrait pas supporter ce rythme tous les jours ! (9)

A peine avaient-ils terminé que déjà l'on sonnait à la porte :

- J'y vais ! Cela doit être un de nos _Clients_… ! soupira l'arabe avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, le visage souriant pour ne pas faire fuir ledit client…

Et quel ne fut pas ça surprise quand :

- COUCOUUUUU LES AMIIIIIIIIIIS ! (10)

- Re… Relena… dit, ou plutôt couina, le jeune arabe

- QUAAAATREEEE ! Que je suis heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclama Relena avec un immense sourire

Ce n'est pas mon cas ! fut tenté de dire le blond mais il se retint et, tout en emmenant Relena au salon il lui dit :

- Nous attendons quelqu'un Relena…

- Oui, oui, je sais ! C'est très gentil de votre part de vous occuper des animaux des autres pendant les vacances !… C'est une amie à moi qui me l'a dit ! expliqua la jeune femme tout sourire

- Ah… PARDON ! demanda le jeune arabe

- Oui, je suis venue pour ma petite Yao… HEEERROO ! cria Relena en s'accrochant au cou de son pilote préféré

- Relena… la salua le plus froidement Heero, à moitié asphyxié.

Les quatre autres eurent légèrement pitié du Perfect Soldier et Duo décida de lui venir en aide :

- Dit-nous plutôt ce qui t'amène, Relena !

- Ah oui, excusez-moi ! dit celle-ci en se détachant du japonais, En fait c'est pour ma petite Yaone !

- Yaone ? s'exclama Wufei

- Oui Yaone, mon pékinois ! répondit tout naturellement la reine de Sank

Le regard des cinq garçons glissa le long de la robe (rose) de Relena pour tomber face-à-face avec deux yeux brillant d'intelligence et d'amertume. La petite chienne était plutôt bien portante mais malheureusement pour elle sa maîtresse avait eu la mauvaise idée de teindre le poil brillant de celle-ci d'une couleur rose bonbon des plus horribles… Quatre se retint de justesse de saisir le téléphone pour appeler la SPA et adressa un sourire éclatant, quoi qu'un peu crispé, à la reine de Sank :

- Nous la garderons avec plaisir !

- Bien, je dois y aller j'ai mon avion à prendre ! Vous trouverez toutes ce qu'il faut savoir sur Yaone dans ce dossier ! dit Relena en donnant ledit dossier à Quatre, Je viendrai la rechercher dans huit jours, à bientôt les garçons !

Sur ce la reine de Sank fila comme l'éclair, n'oubliant pas au passage de saluer ou plutôt de catcher le reste du groupe avant le prendre la porte, dans tous les sens du terme, elle avait en effet mal visé et se prit le mur avant de se relever le plus dignement possible pour sortir plus doucement.

-_ « …Yaone, Pékinois pur race, ne mange que du blanc de caille ainsi que des nageoires de requins (11)… »_ lut Quatre lorsqu'il ouvrit le dossier

- Blanc de caille, nageoires de requins !… Désolé mon toutou mais ici tu vas devoir te contenter de nourriture en boite !

Le chien posa ses yeux marrons foncés sur Duo et jappa. On aurait put dire qu'il semblai heureux de cette condition. Il se dirigea alors avec nonchalance vers celui-ci et s'installa à ses pieds.

- Désolé ma fille, mais c'est chez Trowa que tu vas devoir aller ! Moi je m'occupe des oiseaux, pas des chiens ! dit le natté

Le Pékinois poussa un second jappement un peu plus prononcé, il n'avait pas l'air entièrement d'accord sur ce point !

- Trowa fait quelque chose ! s'exclama Duo

- …On dirait qu'elle t'a adopté… répondit le français

Au moment ou l'américain allai répliquer, la sonnerie se fit encore entendre :

- Laisser, je vais y aller ! dit le blond

Les quatre autres restèrent dans le salon, attendant l'arrivée d'un nouveau pensionnaire… Mais Quatre s'éternisait et Duo et Trowa se décidèrent à aller voir si l'empathe n'avait pas eu un problème. Arrivés aux côtés du blond ils l'interrogèrent du regard. Quatre ne répondit rien, se contentant de désigner une jeune femme brune qui peinait à faire avancer son chien.

C'était l'infirmière qui leur apportait son Grœnendael… Enfin, qui essayait de leur apporter son Grœnendael ! Le chien ne semblait vraiment pas d'accord là dessus et la pauvre infirmière tirais comme une forcenée sur la laisse du pauvre animal. Trowa décida de prêter main forte à la pauvre femme :

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper ! dit doucement Trowa

- Eh bien… C'est comme vous voulez ! Faite attention à lui, il est assez peureux et facilement effrayé !

- Pas de problème ! répondit le français décidément bien bavard aujourd'hui, en saisissant la laisse du chien noir

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour Siam, voici mon numéro de téléphone… J'ai laisser les autres informations à votre ami Duo ! Au revoir les enfants !

…Après avoir eu la garde d'un cairn-terrier, d'un malamute, d'un fox-terrier et du fameux caniche toy du proviseur, d'avoir ramasser sur le fil un perroquet, un groupe d'inséparable, des perruches, des canaris, des félins passant du chat de gouttière à celui de pur race, d'avoir eu la charge de Maurice le poisson rouge ainsi que d'autres poissons et d'avoir accepté de garder lapins, cochon d'Inde, souris et autres rongeurs la résidence Winner ressemblait plus à une maison de fou qu'à autre chose !

Heero qui était le plus asocial de tous peinait franchement à toujours être collé par Wanka le Mau Egyptien d'une lycéenne partie pour les îles Maldives.

Duo lui s'entendait à merveille avec Yaone et Coco, le perroquet radoteur avec lequel il avait de longues et très passionnantes discutions.

Trowa quant à lui avait pris sous son aile Banjo, un Spinone blanc à tâches marron.

Quatre ne cessait de dire qu'il avait hérité d'un poisson suicidaire… Maurice semblait particulièrement aimé sauter hors de son bocal ! (12)

Et Wufei… Pauvre Wufei…

- Non Maxwell ! Reprend tout de suite ce truc, dégage !

- Mais enfin Fei… C'est ton rôle de t'en occuper ! s'exclama le natté

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait ! Pitié Maxwell, barres-toi ! supplia le fier chinois

- Mais regarde-la au moins Feifei ! Elle est toute mignonne ! tenta Duo

- Naoooon !

Quatre entra en trombe dans la cuisine, lieu où se trouvait Duo et Wufei, suivi de près par Trowa et Heero :

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

- C'est pas moi Quatre, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est à cause de Wufei ! Il ne veut pas garder un œil sur Cristal ! bouda Duo

- …Cristal ? questionna Heero

- Oui, Cristal ! répondit Duo

Il tenait, bien serré entre ses deux mains un lapin blanc aux yeux bleus tout petit et tout mignon. (13) Quatre après un court instant de silence, demanda :

- C'est ça, Cristal ?

- Quaaatre ! On dit c'est ELLE Cristal, c'est pas un objet ! s'exclama le natté

- Quel est le problème Wufei ? demanda le blond en s'approchant pour caresser la tête du lapin sans noter la remarque de Duo

- Ehbienvoilàenfaitilsetrouvequej'aipeurdeslapinsj'ypeutrienjesuisdésoléWinner… lâcha le chinois

- …Tu peux répéter plus doucement ? demanda Quatre qui n'avait strictement rien compris

- Eh bien voilà, en fait il se trouve que j'ai peur… Des lapins… Désolé Winner ! dit Wufei en prenant une belle teinte pivoine

Un y eu un gros, très gros, un énooooorme blanc pendant lequel Trowa, Duo, Quatre et Heero ne dirent plus rien.

Chang Wufei, la justice incarnée, la terreur d'Oz, le plus colérique d'entre eux avait peur d'un animal aussi inoffensif que le lapin !

Mais où allait le monde, on se le demande !

- Allons, allons Wufei ! C'est une blague, c'est ça ? demanda Duo le plus sérieusement possible

- Non… Arrête de rigoler Duo, c'est vraiment pas marrant ! rugit le chinois

- Si, si Wu ! Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ! s'esclaffa l'américain

- MAXWELL ! Et puis d'abord mon prénom, c'est WUFEI ! grogna l'asiatique

- Quoi qu'il en soit chaque être humain doit un jour ou l'autre affronter ses peurs… Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ce lapin et tout de suite !

C'est ainsi que Duo fourra Cristal dans les mains de notre cher chinois qui vira à la couleur de l'aspirine, plus blanc que blanc. Wufei passa par toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de finalement s'arrêter sur sa couleur halée de départ :

- Eh bah tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Aller Fei, courage ! dit Duo en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Wufei

- … répondit ledit Fei en posant son regard onyx dans celui bleu clair de Cristal

- C'est vraiment une maison de fous ! soupira Quatre tout en remettant Maurice dans son bocal

- A qui le dis-tu… souffla Trowa

Et tout le petit groupe retourna à sa principale occupation c'est à dire discuter avec Coco pour Duo, taper quelques rapports en retard pour Heero, veiller sur ses chiens pour Trowa, surveiller Maurice-le-Suicidaire pour Quatre et enfin apprivoiser Cristal pour Wufei.

* * *

¤(Résidence Winner)¤ 

¤(Fin du Mois de Juillet)¤

_…Tout allait pour le mieux dans la pension de fortune des G-boys, toutes les personnes y ayant laissé leurs animaux ventaient les mérites de ces cinq garçons…_

Wufei avait finalement réglé sont problème avec Cristal et les deux protagonistes s'entendaient à merveille.

Quatre avait lui aussi réglé sont petit problème avec Maurice en installant une petite grille au-dessus le bocal de celui-ci, l'empêchant de faire, c'est le cas de le dire, le grand saut !

La vie allait bon train dans la résidence, laquelle était toujours en ébullition face aux différents imprévus qu'offrait la garde d'animaux… Et quels imprévus !

Un matin de fin juillet, Heero Yuy, talentueux hacker, le soldat parfait, l'espoir de l'humanité, un sacré solitaire, un… Enfin bref Heero Yuy, entra en trombe dans sa chambre, qui était aussi celle de Duo, et demanda à celui-ci qui était en train de donner quelques graines aux deux trois oiseaux présents cette semaine :

- Duo, tu n'as pas vu Nodoka ?

- Non, elle est toujours avec toi d'habitude ! Pourquoi ? questionna l'américain

…La première question à ce poser était : Qui est donc Nodoka ?

Nodoka est un magnifique Mau Egyptien dont à hérité Heero lorsque Wanka à mis bas. Sa propriétaire à tenu à laisser le chaton au groupe, lequel même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, y était vraiment attaché.

- Disparue.

Clair, net et précis… En un seul mot, Heero Yuy.

- Très drôle, Hee-chan ! dit Duo, croyant sans doute à une blague

- Baka ! répondit le-dit blagueur

- Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment ! répliqua Shinigami, avec un grand sourire.

Alors que le brun commençait à sortir de la pièce pour continuer sa recherche, il stoppa net et rajouta légèrement cynique :

- Ce n'en est pas un Duo !

- Ooooh, tu t'améliores Hee-chan, plus de deux mots dans une phrase ! railla Shinigami

- Duo, je m'appelle Heero, pas Hee-chan. Heero, compris ! dit lentement le soldat parfait d'un ton glacial

- D'accord Hee-ch… Heero. Répondit Duo d'une petite voix

Heero était devenu si brusque, était-il donc tellement attaché à ce chat ?… Cela paraissait légèrement bizarre, surtout venant d'un glaçon comme Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour énerver son coéquipier ? se demanda le pilote du Deathscythe en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Si cette remarque était venue de la part de Wufei ou de Quatre, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas si mal pris. Alors pourquoi…? Il s'était rapproché de Heero depuis les vacances mais malgré son sourire plaqué sur son visage à longueur de journée il n'avait reçu de la part du japonais que des monosyllabes…

Et à la longue ça en devenait lassant !

Pourtant Trowa ne parlait pas plus qu'Heero mais lui au moins, il ne vous assassinait pas du regard toutes les deux minutes !… Mais Duo savait qu'il y avait autre chose, il cherchait la présence de notre cher glaçon mais en ignorait encore la raison. Le natté laissa cette intense réflexion pour plus tard, il se leva et entreprit de descendre afin d'aider le Perfect Soldier.

En parlant du soldat parfait celui-ci s'était figé dans les escaliers et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus au passage. Pourquoi donc avait-il dit ça à l'adolescent aux yeux lilas…? Heero n'en savait rien et cela l'énervait franchement. Duo était bien le seul, même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, à faire sourire le japonais, toujours intérieurement car rappelons-le, Heero Yuy était Heero Yuy… Et savoir qu'il aurait put dire quelque chose de travers le troublait légèrement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il loupa la marche et se retrouva étaler sur le sol.

Alors qu'il se relevait en pestant quelques insultes dans sa langue natale, un éclat de rire se fit entendre du 1er étage :

- Alors, on tien plus sur ses jambes, Hee-ch… Heero ? se reprit le Shinigami

- Laisse tomber ce que j'ai dit avant Duo…! dit, ou plutôt marmonna Heero

Mais le pilote du Deathscythe possédait, rappelons-le aussi, une ouïe hors norme et sourit encore une fois.

- D'accord, Hee-chan ! répondit doucement Duo.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur du soldat parfait eu un soubresaut dans sa poitrine. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine de la demeure Winner.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon Quatre l'empathe de service répondant aussi au nom de Papa-poule était affalé sur le canapé sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Trowa, le pauvre avait des poches, pour ne pas dire des valises sous les yeux tellement il était fatigué... Maurice ne lui laissait aucun instant de répit ! Le français lui, était plongé dans un livre datant d'avant les colonies et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui sauf peut-être au bien-être du petit blond mais ça, personne encore ne le savait. Wufei, assis à la gauche de Trowa était droit comme un I et dorlotait la petite Cristal. Le fier chinois semblait s'être pris d'une affection sans borne pour le lapin nain. (14)

Heero s'avança et lança :

- Nous avons une nouvelle mission !

- Mais… Les profs ? s'étonna Quatre

- Rien à voir avec eux, c'est à cause de Nodoka… expliqua Duo

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Trowa, relevant enfin les yeux de son livre

- Disparue.

Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le groupe était bien décidé à retrouver le si précieux Mau Egyptien.

Pour tomber d'accord sur qui garderait la ménagerie présente dans la maison ils tirèrent à la courte paille (qui avait au préalable été truquée par FoM elle même, pour faire avancer l'histoire et enfin caser Duo avec Heero et Quatre avec Trowa, mais ça personne ne le savait !)

Ce fut Wufei qui fut désigné pour cette lourde mission.

Duo était content de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec son ami et cela était réciproque, Trowa avait hâte de passer plus de temps avec son blond préféré et enfin Quatre jubilait : Plus de Maurice à surveiller !

Les deux groupes composés respectivement de Duo et Heero et de Quatre et Trowa partiraient le soir même…

* * *

¤(Forêt au alentour de la Résidence Winner)¤ 

¤(Assez tard)¤

¤(Groupe de Duo et Heero)¤

- NODOOOKA ! Nodoka !

- Laisse tomber pour ce soir Duo, il se fait tard ! souffla le japonais

- Tu as raison Heero… soupira Duo, Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Campons ! On recommencera à chercher demain matin…

Les deux adolescents plantèrent une tente au pied d'un grand chêne.

- Brrr ! Qu'il fait froid ce soir !

- Tiens, prends ça… marmonna l'asiatique en posant son gilet sur les épaules du Shinigami

- Merci Hee-chan ! dit Duo avec un grand sourire

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Heero lui sourit en retour…

Calme et apaisé Duo, sans s'en rentre vraiment compte, s'assoupit et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule d'Heero, lequel sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette vue. (15)

* * *

¤(Forêt au alentour de la Résidence Winner)¤ 

¤(Assez tard)¤

¤(Groupe de Quatre et Trowa)¤

Mon Dieu, mais où est donc passer ce chat !

Quatre, ce n'est pas la peine de soulever chaque pierre ! s'exclama Trowa

Je sais Trowa… Mais qu'on le trouve au plus vite, je suis fatigué ! dit le blond avec un bâillement

On peut s'arrêter si tu veux, on continuera demain ! dit naturellement le français

Les protagonistes plantèrent alors une tente dans l'immense clairière qu'ils avaient fouillée de fond en comble :

- Merci Trowa… Bonne 'uit !

- Bonne nuit Quatre… répondit le français avec un micro sourire pour son petit ange blond.

* * *

¤(Résidence Winner)¤ 

¤(Pauvre petit Wufei)¤

- Non, non, non ! Gaya revient ici tout de suite ! Cristal, occupe-toi de Maurice, cet idiot est encore sorti de son bocal ! Gaya ne grimpe pas aux rideaux ! Non, Opale lâche cette nap…

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle brisée :

- Nan rien finalement laisse tomber, c'est le cas de le dire…

Après plusieurs allers et retours dans la grande maison, la ménagerie était enfin calmée.

Wufei, avec un soupir, se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand :

- Mrrrrw !

- No… Nodoka ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Mais alors tu étais là depuis le départ !… Et les quatre autres qui sont sortis te chercher !

Le chat, avec souplesse, sauta sur les genoux de Wufei. Son regard brillait d'intelligence :

- Mia !

- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait exprès !

- Miiiiaou…

- Tu as raison, il serait bien temps que ces quatre là arrêtent de se tourner autour ! Bonne idée Nodoka !

- Miou ! répondit le Mau Egyptien en se boudinant sur les genoux du chinois pour se reposer

- J'espère vraiment que cela va marcher… dit le garçon aux yeux onyx avant de sombrer, lui aussi dans le sommeil

* * *

¤(Forêt au alentour de la Résidence Winner)¤ 

¤(Tôt le matin)¤

¤(Groupe de Duo et Heero)¤

Le japonais se réveilla le premier. Il sentait toujours le poids mort de Duo contre son épaule, il allait sans doute avoir des courbatures mais en même temps il s'en fichait pas mal… Si seulement il pouvait mettre le nom définitif d'un sentiment sur l'étrange nœud qui nouait son ventre !

Il regarda le visage paisible de son compagnon de chambrée. Mieux valait être honnête envers lui-même : Il s'inquiétait pour Duo lorsque celui-ci rentrait d'une mission plus tard que prévu, il cherchait à être le plus près possible du natté, il montrait les crocs dès que l'on s'approchait trop de lui… Cela ne pouvait être que de l'amour…

Amour, un mot si banalement simple, si facile à dire mais toujours aussi difficile à exprimer.

Et d'ailleurs, comment réagirait Duo ? Ils étaient deux hommes après tout… Cela n'était pas sensé être contre nature ?

Duo ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et surprit le regard confus du japonais :

- Heero ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… Rien Duo !

Génial, Heero Yuy le soldat parfait en chair et en os bégayait ?… Eh bien, ça promettait pour la suite !

- Tu peux tout me dire Hee-chan ! Aller, dit à papa Duo ce qui ne va pas ! sourit la natté

- Eh bien en fait, je… suisamoureuxdequelquun ! dit-il d'une traite

- Tu… ? demanda Duo plus par le fait qu'il était étonné que par le fait qu'il n'avait pas compris

En ce moment précis Heero était en proie à la plus puissante bête noire du monde : l'hésitation. (16)

Après tout le dilemme était assez simple :

Ou alors Duo lui sautait dans les bras, ils se mariaient et auraient beaucoup d'enfants… Enfin presque !

Ou Duo tombait raide mort, foudroyé par ces simples paroles,

Ou Duo éclatait de rire et périrait étouffé,

Ou alors Heero n'aurai plus qu'à aller s'enterrer six pieds sous terre ou fuir à Tombouctou…

Bref, ce dilemme était d'une simplicité effrayante !

…Après mûres réflexions, et râlements de certains lecteurs, Heero Yuy se décida enfin à articuler correctement :

- Je suis… amoureux de quelqu'un ! lâcha Heero

Duo quant à lui se demandait s'il nageait en plein délire ou alors s'il avait mangé quelques champignons hallucinogènes…

Bien sur il se doutait que le japonais était comme tout être humain : Un être pourvu de sentiments (quoique des fois il en doutait un petit peu).

Mais étrangement la simple pensée que Heero puisse être aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, lui donnait l'envi de sauter à la gorge de l'imbécile qui approcherait de trop près le brun…

Duo était bien sur loin d'envisager que s'il mettait cet acte en exécution, il devrait s'étrangler lui-même !

De plus le natté n'avait pas non plus l'expérience suffisante dans le domaine des sentiments pour oser porter un quelconque jugement sur ses pensées. Il n'était après tout qu'un adolescent !

Puis, enfin conscient qu'il venait de ruminer plusieurs minutes et que son vis-à-vis attendait certainement un quelconque signe de vie de sa part, il se décida à réagir… Et se pinça le bras avant de pousser un petit cri :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Duo ! s'exclama le japonais qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça

- Je voulais juste voir si je ne rêvais pas ! dit le natté

- Hn. répondit Heero

- Ah non, pas le retour des monosyllabes ! Tu vas tout me dire ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? C'est pas Relena au moins ! demanda avidement Duo avec un timbre légèrement tremblant, limite un peu… Déçu !

Heero secoua la tête avec vigueur : Premier soulagement pour le natté, la furie rose n'avait pas fait main basse sur le japonais.

Mais alors qui donc ?

Duo énuméra mentalement toutes les filles qu'il connaissait et aucune ne lui inspirait grand chose…

Au bout d'un certain temps pendant lequel aucun des deux n'avait prononcé aucun mot, Duo trop occupé avec sa liste et Heero qui regrettait de ne pas avoir su se taire ; le japonais reprit la parole :

- …S'appelle-t-il. corrigea le brun

Duo planta alors son regard améthyste dans celui bleu foncé d'Heero.

Il avait bien dit «S'appelle-t-il », non ?

Donc Heero aimait un homme… Donc Duo avait ses chances… ?

Mieux valait oublier ça, le japonais était quelqu'un de bien trop strict pour supporter la tornade Maxwell ! Mais qui alors ?

- Trowa peut être ? pensa ladite tornade à voix haute

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? demanda Duo, penchant sa tête de côté

- Tu m'as demandé si c'était Trowa… Ce n'est pas non plus Quatre ni Wufei.

- Euuuh j'ai parlé à voix haute ? s'étrangla Duo

- Hn. confirma le brun

- Heero, ôte-moi d'un doute : Ce n'est ni Zech ni Treize !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore baka ! Bien sur que non ! répondit Heero

La liste de notre ami américain devenait de plus en plus courte et à moins que le soldat parfait se soit énamouré d'un des vieux croûtons qui leur servaient de profs, il ne restai plus qu'il nom sur sa liste mentale : Le sien.

De son côté Heero n'était pas dupe et d'une minute à l'autre Duo allait lui demander…

- Moi ?

Réalisant qu'il jouai leur amitié en jeux, Heero se lança un peu maladroitement : Comme on dit, ça passe ou ça casse !

Duo de son côté était entrain de se ronger les sangs :

- …Oui, toi ! dit finalement le japonais

Pour Duo se présentait alors deux choix : Ou il sautait au coup d'Heero, ou il était tellement heureux qu'il resterait planté là avec un sourire niais… Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut la dernière solution dont il fut afflué.

Heero quant à lui attendait avec un certain malaise la réponse du châtain…

Conscient que s'il ne se décidait à bouger Heero le prendrait mal, Duo il releva le menton et déclara :

- Encore heureux ! Je t'aime aussi Hee-chan !

Sur ces très belles paroles Duo lui sauta littéralement au cou et un baiser papillon fut échangé.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration romantique aux chandelles et avec tout le baratin, mais elle était tout aussi efficace !

Après quelques minutes restés silencieusement, les bras l'un dans l'autre, Duo ouvrit la bouche bien malgré lui :

- Heero… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Nodoka ? soupira Duo en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou du japonais, de son japonais

- Hmm, peut-être est-il rentré tout seul (17) ? dit Heero en enlaçant le natté

- Tu as peut-être raison… Il serait peut-être le temps de rentrer nous aussi, Wufei doit vraiment avoir envie de nous faire la peau à ce moment précis… rigola Duo

- Allons-y ! décida le brun en serrant la main du châtain dans la sienne

* * *

¤(Résidence Winner)¤ 

- Coucou c'est nous ! cria Duo à travers toute la maison

- Vous êtes enfin de retour, on allait partir à votre recherche ! s'exclama Quatre qui venait de sortir de la cuisine, un Mug fumant à la main

- T'inquiète Quatchou !… Au fait, vous avez trouvé Nodoka ? demanda le natté

- Non, elle est rentrée toute seule ! Nous sommes sortis pour rien… soupira Quatre

- Pour rien ? glissa Trowa qui passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune empathe

- Euuuh oui, enfin non… Je veux dire… commença Quatre en virant au rouge bordeaux bien prononcé

A la surprise de Quatre et Trowa, Heero et Duo éclatèrent de rire :

- Vous… Vous aussi ! s'étouffa presque Duo

- Comment ça, nous aussi ? questionna Quatre

Duo se contenta de désigné d'un signe de tête sa main et celle d'Heero, toutes deux enlacées :

- Ah aaaah ! Je vois ! dit Quatre avec un sourire, Content pour vous deux !

- Même chose Winner… dit Heero

Wufei qui venait de se rendre dans le couloir, se demandant qui provoquait ces éclats de voix s'arrêta et, avec un sourire pour les deux couples :

- Il était temps ! N'est-ce pas Nodoka ?

- Mrrrrw ! affirma celle-ci

…Alors que Quatre et Trowa étaient sortis en ville et que les discutions entre Duo et Heero allaient bon train, l'on sonna à la porte :

- Bougez pas les amoureux, j'y vais ! rigola Wufei, s'autorisant même à sourire

Les deux garçons le remercièrent d'un regard avant de continuer leur travail de roucoullage.

Wufei, toujours accompagné de Cristal, alla ouvrir la porte :

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

- Je suis Emelyn, la maîtresse de Cristal… répondit une charmante jeune fille habillée d'un ensemble marine très classe

- Ah… répondit simplement le chinois en rougissant un peu

- Oh mais, c'est elle sur votre épaule ! D'habitude elle s'approche peu des étrangers ! s'étonna Emelyn

Wufei n'en menait pas large, encore moins quand Emelyn essaya de dévisser la lapine naine de son épaule… La petite Cristal s'accrochait !

- Eh bien ! dit finalement Emelyn, Elle est vraiment très attachée à vous, c'est le cas de le dire !

Puis la jeune fille partie en rire et Wufei ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Serait-il amoureux ?…

A cette pensée Wufei déglutit difficilement… Les coups de foudres existaient donc ?

Alors que le chinois se perdait dans la contemplation de la douce Emelyn, un cri se fit entendre :

- NODOKA, Nodoka reviens ici tout de suite !

- Duo ! Attend moi !

Les deux amoureux partirent en courant à la suite du Mau Egyptien qui semblait vouloir laisser Wufei et la jeune femme rousse ensemble :

- Des amis à vous ? demanda la jeune fille aux yeux marrons

- Euuuh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… En attendant que Cristal veille bien me lâcher, que diriez-vous de prendre un café ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

…Absolument craquant, aux dires de Wufei !

* * *

¤(Jardin de la Résidence Winner)¤ 

- Nodoka, mais qu'est-ce qui te passe dans la tête en ce moment ! s'exclama Duo lorsque le chat s'était enfin arrêter

- Mia ! miaula le chat en pointant le museau vers la fenêtre du salon

- Quoi ? Oh oooh… Wufifi a une touche ! dit Shinigami

- Miiiiou ! reprit le chat avec un regard espiègle

Duo et Heero se regardèrent avant de sourire :

- Heero, ton chat est vraiment un cas !

- Je sais… Mais c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ensemble non ?

- Hmm ! Rappelle-moi de lui donner une double ration de nourriture ce soir ! dit le Shinigami en sautant au cou du brun

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y manquerai pas ! répondit le japonais avec un doux sourire

_…Comme quoi, ouvrir une pension pour animaux ne sert pas seulement à gagner de l'argent de poche… Elle permet aussi de rencontrer l'âme sœur !_

_Mais pour cela il est fortement conseiller d'avoir à sa disposition un Mau Egyptien du nom de Nodoka !_

(¤ - …Owari… - ¤)

* * *

L'auteur et ses notes débiles :

(1) Petit clin d'œil à mon petit Ryuichi ! Vive Gravitation !

(2) Voir mon autre Fic : « Des Raviolis, ça change une Vie ! »

(3) Comme moi en cour d'histoire ! xD

(4) Truc que ma mère dit souvent…

(5) Y a pas que lui qui sort des trucs comme ça… Y a aussi moi !

(6) …Et moi aussi ! La pauvre petite victime des vilains pas beaux…

(7) Si, si, vous savez : Etoile des neigeuuuuuh, mon cœur amoureuuuuh !

(8) Gaaah, j'adore ces chiens !

(9) Ouiiiii, vive le plumeau, le balai et la serpillière !

(10) Bye, Bye le saumon !

(11) Oui, c'est vrai en plus !

(12) Comme le poisson à ma sœur…

(13) Bon, désolée de te faire passer pour un imbécile, Wufei.

(14) Mais c'est que s'est un grand sentimental le Wuffi !

(15) Cliché, cliché… Oooh mon Dieu, que c'est guimauve !

(16) Moi et ma façon de toujours tout faire traîner en longueur…

17) Il s'en fout un peu de son chat, non ? Pauvre p'tit chat !

* * *

L'auteur et les Persos :

FoM : Gaaaah, j'suis claquée !

Duo : Il n'est que 23h 05 !

Wufei : Je n'ai pas peur des lapins !

FoM : Mais oui Feifei…

Quatre : Je… Suis terrorisé par… Un poisson rouge !

FoM : Oui, oui… Excusez-moi tous mais j'y peux rien, c'est la faute à ma prof !

Duo : Au moins, tout est bien qui fini bien, je suis avec Heero !

Quatre : Et moi avec Trowa !

Emelyn : Et moi avec Wufei… Ne, Wufifi ?

Wufei : …

FoM : Alors, qu'en penser vous ? Pour toutes réclamations veillez vous adressez à ma prof d'histoire, ou à mon prof de technologie !

Quatre : Mais quand même, avoir un poisson rouge suicidaire !

FoM : Roooh arrêtez de râler vous tous !

Tous : …

FoM : Bien, c'est mieux comme ça !

Nodoka : Mrrrrewwwwiouuuu ?

Quatre, traducteur improvisé : Des reviews ? Pour ce truc ! 

FoM : Ah oui, j'oubliai ! Des reviews ? S'il vous plaît ?


End file.
